RWBY: Two Swords
by cabbitguy
Summary: Jaune and Weiss interaction after reuniting in Volume 5, Chapter 7 "Rest and Resolutions."


RWBY: Two Swords

* * *

"Hello Jaune."

Weiss Schnee, former heiress to one of the largest fortunes in the world of Remnant, momentarily lingered at the archway to the backyard patio of the home where she and her friends were staying. Reunited with her friends in the kingdom of Mistral after months of separation under terrible circumstances, the group finally found a moment of peace since the Fall of Beacon Academy, the training Hunter grounds in the kingdom of Vale.

Dismantling team RWBY and bringing the death of Pyrrha Nikos, a key member of team JNPR, the Fall of Beacon happened months prior to their reunion in Mistral. Releasing hordes of Grimm on Beacon's innocents, a cruel enemy revealed itself to all the kingdoms. Rampaging through the Beacon Academy and the surrounding areas, hundreds of the foul creatures of various types forced the emergency evacuation of students and citizens alike. Despite quick action and the presence of military, the casualties were numerous and with the sheer volume of Grimm now residing in Beacon, Vale abandoned the academy and surrounding areas, counting them as loss. In Vale alone, the destruction of their Hunter and Huntress training academy caused fear and doubt in the citizens...and the apprehensions spread to the other kingdoms. The remaining kingdoms, Atlas, Mistral and Vaccuo reacted to the Fall in different ways. Some such as Vaccuo, offered some aid to Vale, but the disruption of long range communications between kingdoms made coordination difficult. Others, such as the militaristic Atlas, brought the bulk of their military might home to defend their people from the threat and locked their borders. Regardless of the actions of each kingdom's leaders, none were more affected than the students of Beacon who witnessed the tragedy up close.

The Fall prompted Ruby Rose, the captain of team RWBY and the remaining members of JNPR to travel to the kingdom of Mistral and seek the help of the Headmaster of Haven Academy, Mistral's school for aspiring Hunters and Huntresses. Ruby's uncle, Qrow Branwen, a friend of Haven's Headmaster, accompanied them along the perilous way to Mistral. In their own adventures, the geographically displaced members of team RWBY found themselves at Haven as well. Finally, JNPR and all of team RWBY were gathered along with Ozpin, the headmaster of the now fallen Beacon Academy, under the same roof.

Following a wonderful, homemade, hot meal with plenty of laughter, fond memories, recounting their individual eventful journeys to Mistral, and self-examination, the future Hunters and Huntresses learned even more. Ozpin revealed his true origin, a man continually reincarnated over thousands of years...and once again into the body of the young Oscar Pine now standing before them. They learned magic existed in the world and that Ozpin possessed such power. Even more shocking, they learned Ozpin's true identity...the wizard of legend who gifted magic to four young women whom fairy tales called The Four Maidens. Ozpin further revealed the need to stop Salem, an ancient enemy as old as himself who also wielded magic, from bringing destruction to Remnant. The weight of such information almost eclipsed the heartfelt reunion.

After the somber conversation, the group all decided to enjoy well earned sleep and process the full weight of everything discussed in that evening. Despite the new, sinister circumstances now facing them and surprising revelations, the young Hunters truly cherished the time to reconnect and renew their collective friendship and no news of an impending doomsday would snatch it from them.

With the others in their rooms, Weiss decided to enjoy the night air. Her past few months were full of too much excitement: from escaping her father's tight grip, an aerial battle with Grimm, being kidnapped and held hostage by her friend's _mother,_ to finding out magic existed in the world and childhood stories were real...to even begin thinking about sleeping.

She thought about taking in the night air and sounds of nature Mistral offered, a far departure from the humming engines of airships, soldier cadences and empty conversations in the stuffy social functions she became accustomed to while in exile on her father's airship. Perhaps the night scenery would calm her down, she thought, allowing her to sleep.

Yet, when she came to the archway, she saw Jaune Arc, the captain of team JNPR, standing in the patio alone. Unsure how to proceed, Weiss stiffened in place.

Below them, Mistral glowed in a soft orange from the evening lights. The distant sounds of an active city, even at night, drifted up to the patio, mixing with the soft rush of the waterfalls, the scent of the Mistral's fauna varieties, and the symphony of the local nocturnal wildlife. The home sat on a cliff overlooking the lower half of the city, which stretched from the valley and river below and above the home up the side of the mountain with its high waterfalls.

The scents and sounds were lost to Weiss as she stood in place in the archway. Spending hours alone, sitting in her room or wandering the vast empty halls of the airborne Schnee Manor, Weiss took the moments looking back on her life. Sorely missing her friends during the forced separation, she found little to comfort her. Evaluating her three years at Beacon Academy became her pastime...and she didn't like much of what she saw in the mirror of self-reflection.

Inhaling deeply, Weiss both hoped and dreaded a chance to talk to Jaune alone. Lingering at the open archway to the patio for what seemed an eternity, the young Huntress finally summoned enough courage to step outside and greet Jaune.

Jaune turned to see her. "Hey, Weiss. Is everything okay?"

_A_ _simple _g_reeting, immediately followed by concern for my well being…_ Weiss thought to herself as she came up beside Jaune. _So like him...always looking out for others…_

"Yes, everything is fine. I haven't spent too much time on the ground in the past few months. So I thought I'd enjoy some fresh air and an evening sky from the ground."

"It is a nice night." Jaune nodded. "So beautiful…"

Weiss blushed, thinking it a reference to her considering his feelings for her. "Um…" she looked at him and saw his eyes on the night sky.

"The stars…" Jaune amended absentmindedly. "...like a million diamonds…"

Following his gaze, she felt a bit relieved...and embarrassed at her initial misread of his night sky comment..and overwhelmed by the the sight of a million diamonds against the indigo sky. Despite the ambient light around them, they were clearly visible.

"Oh…" she breathed in awe. "It _is_ beautiful…" Even with so much of her life spent among and above the clouds, she realized she never really looked at the stars. "I never noticed…"

"When I was a kid," Jaune began. "my dad told me each star is the soul of someone who passed away...but now watched over their loved ones from up above."

She smiled at the sentiment. "That's very sweet…"

"It was a lie." Jaune said flatly. "One you tell a kid, but we're not kids anymore..."

"Doesn't stop the stars from being beautiful." Weiss said, somewhat disturbed at his uncharacteristic cynicism. "That's real."

"It is…" he took a deep breath. "...and we still hope it's true…that our loved ones, those who have gone on...are still watching out for us..." he reached up to the stars he would never touch and smiled. "No, not hope...we _know_ it's true...she is watching out for us."

Weiss knew which 'star' he meant. "I believe that too."

"I'm sorry...I don't mean to sound all mopey...and sad...I mean, we're all together again. That's something I'm really grateful and happy for." Jaune said with his usual spirit. "Sometimes, when I'm alone on a night like this...after everything we've all been through...I just...start thinking…"

"It's okay," Weiss assured, remembering her own introspection over the past several months. "We should do more thinking more often. Helps us remember what is really important." her mind went to the earlier, additional, stunning truths from Ozpin. "I had plenty of time to think about what was really important."

"I'm really, really glad to see RWBY is back together." Jaune said. "These past several months...even if she didn't show it...I know Ruby was worried about all of you. Having her uncle Qrow with us helped, but I know she was worried. Crazy worried."

"I missed her too…" Weiss admitted. "Don't tell her I said that."

Jaune turned to look at Weiss and his breath caught in his throat. The light of the moon and the torches behind them near the archway bathed Weiss in a soft light, reflecting off her long, platinum blonde hair, her silver gray combat skirt. Her sky eyes shone like the stars.

She glowed like an angel.

Jaune accepted while he loved Pyrrha as a dear friend, he did not share the same affection for her as she did him. Even now, standing next to Weiss….she took his breath away.

While admittedly attracted to her outward appearance at their first meeting, Jaune sensed something deeper in Weiss. Her drive for excellence while correcting her own shortcomings. Acceptance of nothing but the best of effort from others while putting her only put her best efforts forward. A strong desire to be independent, yet fully aware asking help from others did not mean weakness. He understood her 'tsundere' attitude could be disconcerting, and though she came from wealth and privilege he never observed her expect special treatment because of it. As he learned more about her family strife and the conflicts within it, he became convinced her prickly demeanor masked a very rich girl with a very real fear of developing genuine friendships only to lose them.

She simply didn't want to be alone, but didn't quite know how to accept others accepting _her_.

Deciding to be her friend came easily, not because of her name or her pretty face, but because he wanted be there for her and knew others would be too. Watching her growing relationship with the members of RWBY over the years to now, Jaune knew her mask crumbled away somewhere during that time. Seeing the Weiss hiding behind the mask on the other side of the mirror, the Weiss he fell in love with, break out into the Weiss he saw standing next to him, made him happy for her.

Weiss didn't notice Jaune's admiring stare, her eyes still on the stars. Finally, she took another deep breath.

"Since I got here and saw you...there's been something I wanted to say." she started. "I wanted to thank you…" she said facing Jaune. "You were there for Ruby when I couldn't and you helped keep her safe."

"She's my friend." _My first friend at Beacon in fact…_ "No thanks needed."

"Still..." Weiss insisted. "She's my best friend...don't tell her I said that...If I had lost her…I…" her voice trailed off as she looked at Jaune, barely keeping her tears in check at the thought, knowing he understood. "Thank you...thank you so much…"

He simply smiled at her. "You're welcome."

Weiss returned the smile and turned to walk away. She took a few steps then paused, knowing she could not let this moment, an opportunity she hoped for, pass.

"There's...something else I wanted to say…" She turned to Jaune, gathering her courage once more. "I'm sorry…"

Jaune nodded. "Thanks...Pyrrha was a good friend...and teammate..."

"That's...not..." Weiss stammered. "I mean, I _am_ sorry about Pyrrha...but it's not what I meant..."

Jaune didn't hide the puzzled look on his face as he looked at Weiss. "Uh...uh, what?"

With a wounded expression, she looked Jaune in the eyes and said the words again she knew she should have said long ago. "I'm sorry."

He could see the pain in her eyes, how important this apology meant to her, but couldn't think of anything she did requiring one. "...Weiss...what...?"

"For before...when we first met...our first year at Beacon, most of our second...and third year too for that matter..." Weiss stumbled on vocalizing her thoughts. She had gotten as far as _"I'm sorry."_ in her mind, but not much further. "I was a real jerk toward you."

"Weiss...I never thought you were…"

"I. Was. Awful." Punctuating the point, Weiss felt ashamed of herself as how she acted. Having thought about her actions while on that airship, her poor treatment of Jaune stood out. Vowing then to set it straight with him if she ever saw him again, she truly wanted to start new and with the right heart.

She started toward Jaune. "I looked down on you, mocked you...and for no reason...you did nothing to deserve that kind of antipathy from me."

Jaune blinked. "...I don't even know what that word means…"

"It was wrong of me."

"I was kind of annoying back then."

Weiss held up her hand to Jaune, silencing him. "What you did, how you were...does not excuse _my_ actions, _my_ attitude." she lowered her head and eyes away from Jaune, shuffling slightly in place. "I was mean to you...and you were always nice to me...I didn't deserve it. I was really mean...and petty...and still, you even asked me out to the dance...well, sang me out to the dance…"

Jaune sighed at the memory. "Yeah, singing is not my thing...I should apologize for_ that…_"

"Don't…well...maybe..." Weiss smiled. "But it was sweet, thoughtful and...you were the first guy who asked me out who I knew didn't have an ulterior motive…but asked because you...actually liked _me..._looking back at the 'me' then...I don't know what you saw in me..."

"Ren said it earlier...we aren't the same people we were then."

"It doesn't _change_ who we were then."

"Weiss…"

"Sometimes you don't need to say anything Jaune!" Weiss said with a smirk, both half frustrated and tickled at his instinct to comfort her. She could tell now he really didn't think anything ill about her based on her past actions toward him. Even though she said things about him, to him...the animosity she imagined he must feel toward her for such treatment didn't anywhere exist in Jaune's heart or mind. At all.

"Then I'll say this. Apology accepted." Jaune nodded once, extending his hand. "Are...are we good?" he asked nervously.

Suddenly, Weiss grabbed Jaune in a tight hug, resting her head on his shoulder. Jaune's love for his friends hadn't wavered one bit in the time they were apart and it made Weiss feel warm inside. Weiss knew this silly, sometimes clumsy, oaf held more love in his heart than she could hope to have in five lifetimes. He showed her more love and kindness in the past three years she knew him than her own father had in the past ten. She knew, deep inside, Jaune would never leave his friends, he would sacrifice and stand with them..no matter what.

Undying loyalty and utter selflessness...so much like Ruby…

_...or a dog..._

Looking back, Weiss wondered if Jaune saw some potential in her, to be the person she had become. Jaune displayed so much character and integrity, the kind she respected but somehow missed in him at the time. She truly appreciated it and could not deny his consistent friendship toward her played a part in her growth as a person. On one hand she felt ashamed for never realizing it before her father tore her from her friends after the Fall of Beacon. On the other hand, she felt beyond blessed to have another amazing person she could proudly claim as a dear friend.

She finally realized what Pyrrha saw in him.

"_Are_ we good?" she asked, hoping so, dreading rejection. Much to her relief, she felt his arms wrap around her in a warm embrace.

"Of course Weiss..." Jaune assured without hesitation. "We're friends."

The hug lingered a moment longer before they released each other.

"Thanks…" she said, wiping a forming tear from her eyes. "Well..."

"Well." Jaune said.

Weiss paused a moment, taking a deep breath and letting it go. She held out her hand. "Hello, I'm Weiss Schnee."

Jaune understood. He gently took her hand in his. "Jaune Arc. It's nice to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Jaune. I hope we'll be friends."

"I know we will."

Weiss nodded slightly. "Me too." she released his hand. "Well...I think I can sleep now...good night Jaune." Weiss said before turning to leave him on the patio.

"Good night...Snow Angel."

Weiss wheeled around, her index finger pointed up in admonishment. "We're...not _there_." she said somewhat sternly but with a half smile.

"Wait...was Nora right? You really do prefer 'Ice Queen?'"

Her half smile instantly disappeared at the use of the _other_ nickname. With her hands on her hips, Weiss scowled at Jaune.

Jaune gulped, holding his hands up. "Right! Too soon maybe! We 'just met' after all..." he amended with a sheepish smile. "Weiss! Good night Weiss!"

Weiss sighed, half smile back on her lips. "See you tomorrow...'Vomit Boy.'"

"Oh!" Jaune said, feigning indignation. "Great! Hey, motion sickness is a real problem!"

Weiss simply smiled and shook her head. Jaune bashfully ran his hand through his hair. The two enjoyed a moment of fun between them.

"Good night...Mr. Arc." Weiss teased in a sophisticated tone.

Jaune played along, bowing slightly to the young woman of high society. "Good night... Miss Lady Schnee."

With that, Weiss left him alone again. As she walked down the hall to her room, she thought about his 'Snow Angel' nickname. He had used it on their first meeting and it annoyed her..._h_e annoyed her...then. Now, perhaps now a bit less clumsy, a better Hunter, and a bit more confident, Jaune still remained Jaune...

...a good person.

Giving one last look at Jaune's tall, stoic and watchful figure overlooking the city, she sighed in relief with the matter resolved, friendship renewed and stronger than before.

'_Snow Angel?'_ she thought to herself. _ No, we aren't there…_

A simple, additional thought occurred to her before continuing to her room, one that made her smile and one not entirely impossible.

_...yet!_

_END_


End file.
